Dark/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Background Early Life 15th Birthday The Creation Arc Season 1 Tabula Rasa Dark is introduced to Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora in the Hut on Dragon Mountain by Heart Heater.Episode 3 He asks Hardcore Leveling Warrior to help him level up for 3 billion Won (Line Webtoon: $3 Million) and he agrees to in exchange for 3 billion Won (Line Webtoon: $3 Million). Dark, along with Hardcore Leveling Warrior return to Yopi Land to prepare for a dungeon Quest when Dark asks Hardcore Leveling Warrior to prove himself by defeating Scallion Head to prove his strength much to the protests of Sora.Episode 4 Dark watches on sceptically with Sora and a crowd of people, including the king of Yopi Land until Hardcore Leveling Warrior manages to defeat Scallion Head in a Legal PK with the Paralyzing Dagger.Episode 5 Black Magic Dungeon After Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeats Scallion Head, the party head to the Black Magic Dungeon to complete Dark's job advancement quest. En Route to the Dunegon, Dark tells the curious Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora about his grandfather, who is the CEO of Giga Group and the fact that he wrote his will in Lucid Adventure the day before he fell into a coma.Episode 6 Dark watches in awe as both Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora kill 100 zombies on the first floor of the Black Magic Dungeon. Hardcore Leveling Warrior briefly explains job advancement quests to Dark before they arrive at the second floor to face Bogorba. Sora saves Dark and Hardcore Leveling Warrior from a fire attack by Bogorba. hardcore Leveling Warrior gives Dark the Paralysis Sword, telling him that he had already swung it 99 times and the last one was his. Sora blocks an attack by Bogorba with her sword but is petrified as a result. Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Dark run away from Bogorba whilst Hardcore Leveling Warrior draws the Cracked Long Sword when he draws the Random Sword. Hardcore Leveling Warrior saves Dark from an attack from Bogorba and gets his legs crushed in the process. Sora recovers from the petrification and cuts off Bogorba's legs before Dark uses the 100th strike of the Paralysis Sword to stab him in the forehead and kill him. Following Hardcore Leveling Warrior's instructions, Dark heals him with a potion.Episode 7 After Hardcore Leveling Warrior gets information about the third floor from the Black Magic Dungeon Witch, they collect open the chest and to get the rewards for killing Bogorba. The party proceeds to the third floor where they meet the Great Demon. Sora blocks an attack meant for Hardcore Leveling Warrior and is then buffed with multiple potions by Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Dark. Sora appears to fight evenly with the Great Demon but is easily defeated with a single blow from him.Episode 8 Hardcore Leveling Warrior draws Boing Boing Sword from the Random Sword which was useless against Lazie. Dark used his Goblin King's Pendant which gave him the power to temporarily match Le. Lazie but the buff eventually wore off. just as Dark is about to be killed, Hardcore Leveling Warrior cut of Lazie's arm with the Divine Sword he had drawn out from the Random Sword.Episode 9 Dark watched as Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeated Le. Lazie with ease after gaining the stats of the Combat Angel Kubaba. Dark's job advancement quest is completed and he acquires the warlock class as well as the defeated Le. Lazie as a familiar. The Black Magic Dungeon is setroyed by the Cyborg Assassin who attempts to assassintae Dark and his party. Dark and his party are saved by Lime, who goes on to critically injure and defeat the Cyborg Asssain. Lime then leads the party to Yopi Land were Yopi is awaiting them.Episode 10 Leaf Dungeon Discover Your Personal Attribute Combat Tournament Preparation Preliminary Round Subjugation Round The Hohoians Cobalt Castle Infiltration Siege Round Preparation Siege Round Pooh Upooh's Rescue Dark's Birthday PvP Quarter Finals Trial of the Dragons PvP Semi Finals Escape from Seoul PvP Final Round Ragnarök Exodus Timeskip Lazie's Deadly Move As Lazie is about to leave Dark, Dark asks him to teach him his deadly move before he leaves. Bekanea suddenly appears, urging Lazie to appear before the Demon Elders. Lazie tells her he will go in a day and starts to train Dark. Dark is tasked by Lazie to defeat a level 50 bear without using his magic and The Eye of Trajectory. Dark is easily defeated. Lazie asks him if he wants to reconsider and tells him there are easier ways to get stronger.AE 5 Dark agrees that there are easier ways, but he is motivated by 'that guy', promising to learn Lazie's move no matter what. Lazie goes on to tell him how acquire the deadly move and tells him he will teach him in person after he fulfils the conditions. Dark agrees and started training immediately. Time Stop After the news of the 'Miso Corporation Stabbing Incdident' was made public, there is a rumour going round that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is dead. Dark is frustrated and does not want to believe it. he asks Heart Heater about Cobalt Castle but before Heart Heater could respond, time is frozen and the only person that can move is Dark. He is surprised that as the Gods of Time and Space had perished. He meets his personal attribute, Time, for the first time. Time tells Dark that he is strong enough to receive a new skill. He has a choice between seeing into the past or seeing into the future. Dark chooses the Clock Spring Of The Past in order to help him find Hardcore Leveling Warrior and says he can develop the power to see the future later. Time gives him the skill he desires and the clockspring enters his right eye and he gains the ability to "trace back 'the past'".Season 2 Episode 3 Recruiting New Guild Members! Dark names his new country Dark Land which garners praise from Heart Heater and Rim. Dark is wondering why after naming the country, nothing has changed. Heart Heater explains that by using the Royal Seal, Dark is now the King of Dark Land. He then goes on tho explain further that the moment he uses it on a land he owns then it becomes a country, but they need to expand their territory first.He advises Dark to form a Country/Guild first.AE 7 Rim makes some flyers for the new Guild but its designed is rebuffed by Dark as well as Heart Heater and Sora. They then use a new poster and start advertising the new guild in different towns. Dark ends up throwing a rolled up poster at a person who threw it away in anger. Three days later, Dark is waiting for a the new recruits to show up. He goes outside to meet Heart Heater who tells him to go back inside. It's way past the deadline and noone shows but Dark is encouraged by Sora. Monshilaustraze starts barking all of a sudden and Dark rushes out to see multiple people outside Dark Land. Amongst the new recruits are a few familiar faces such as the Checkered Square Knight, Frog Merchant, Medusa, Vamp and Wolf. The new recruits begin constructing Dark Land... The 'New Ranked System' After Dark finished his training on Lazie's Deadly Move, he jumped right into the new ranked system. He won every match and was unstoppable. Winning consecutive ranked matches granted him huge rewards, which he needed to build Dark Land.Season 2 Episode 14 He was undefeated after hundreds of matches until he met a player that he thought was an another Swordsman. Unfortunately for Dark, the swordsman was also an undefeated champion. The swordsman defeated Dark handing him his first and only loss in the ranked matches. He later found out that the swordsman is the current first rank player. Lazie's Deadly Move - Two years Later Two years later in the same location that he got badly beaten by the bear, an older Dark faces two bears alone with an arm tied behind his back and his left eye closed. He blocks a strike from a bear with his free arm and then uses his right leg to block a strike from behind by another bear. He then proceeds to defeat them both. Dark then praises the bears for doing great and contemplates fighting with both arms tied up. He's grown attached to the bears so he couldn't kill them. He then wonders when Lazie is coming back as he's ready to learn the next skill. Exodus - Two years later When one of his allies in the west was getting invaded, Dark went to go check it out by himself. The Green Blood Mercenaries Commander boasts that his group are acknowledged by Giga and mocks Dark for coming alone to face 100 men. He then said that The Hardcore Leveling Warrior has bitten a dust before he is killed by Bone Spear and the remaining 99 members are quickly killed by Dark's Hell's Bone. Dark standing alone amongst the bloodshed declares that The Hardcore Leveling Warrior is not dead. Ranking Whilst they are duelling, Lu Bu fires a skillshot in a direction where players are and Dark saves them with a Demonic Barrier and tells them to play somewhere else before giving them 3 Return Scrolls. Dark then questions Lu Bu on if he shot in their direction on purpose and is rebuffed by Lu Bu. They then clash multiple times while the group Dark saved sheepishly walk away, deciding to play somewhere else.AE 3 Season 2 Reunion Carter Han fights his way through a number of students as he had been doing everyday. He logs into Lucid Adventure in order to complete his Lucid High group assignment which involved investigating the issues inside Lucid Adventure. He arrives late to Quest House and complains about the mess. Heart Heater tells him that they can only minimise the paperwork as much as he could in Quest House and that Dark Land needs to build a castle. Dark relents and agrees. He is given a lot of paperwork to sign by Rim, which he stamps without even looking at. After stamping all the paperwork, Dark heads off into the Dark Land city to complete his assignment.Season 2 Episode 1 He arrives late to meet Lu Bu and Wolf, and asks where the transfer student is, saying he's late despite being late himself. Chota finally arrives and introduces himself to Dark. The topic the group chose was the recent Nightmarization of monsters in Lucid Adventure. Both Dark and Lu Bu engage a nightmarized monster and after Lu Bu destroys its body, Dark secures it's nightmare core. Chota catches it but Dark takes it away from him for safe keeping. Chota asks for it back, saying he is already doing little for the group and Lu Bu agrees, saying the core container might break when Dark is fighting. Dark agrees and returns the core back to Chota, telling him to be careful with it. Chota thanks Dark for letting him join the group and tells him he thinks he is a really nice guy which Dark responds to nonchalantly. Lu Bu and Wolf criticise him, with Wolf calling him a tsundere. Chota starts explaining to the group why his level is so low and before he could finish, the group are attacked and Chota drops the core, which is picked up by a Nightmare. Dark uses Bear Hunt to blast off Gurland's head but it instantly regenerates. Gurland mocks Dark for being a pale imitation of Le. Lazie. Lu Bu is about to fight Gurland and his soldiers but Dark says he can handle them by himself. Dark uses Bear Hunt to destroy a few Nightmare Soldiers and summons Dandelion, who destroys all the Nightmare Soldiers. Gurland uses his full Nightmare Power to defeat Dandelion but is destroyed by Dark. Gurland is not destroyed completely due to hi Nightmare Power and he takes over the body of Chota and transforms into a form that looks like Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 2 Dark is shocked to see Gurland in Hardcore Leveling Warrior's form. He uses The Eye of Trajectory to avoid Gurland's Moonlight Slash. Dark traps him with his Bone Prosin Max and wants to capture him because that's the first clue of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's whereabouts he's found in 2 years. Lu Bu is angry and tells Dark to step aside so he can kill Gurland but Dark pleads with him, saying he needs to capture him. Gurland nightmarises the animals outside of Dark Land and he creates an army. The monster are about to attack the castle before they are liked by a single slash from Sora.Season 2 Episode 3 Sora criticises Dark for putting his kingdom at risk fo a fake Hardcore Leveling Warrior and engages Gurland whilst Dark and his party watch. Dark wonders how Sora got so strong. Sora pushes Gurland to his limit and he is forced to become a complete Nightmare. Sora tells Dark that she heard Hardcore Leveling Warrior was alive from a trusted person before splitting Gurland in half.Season 2 Episode 4 Sleepwalking After Sora splits Guland apart, Dark tries to check on Chota but Heart Heater tells him not to touch him as he could be infected by Nightmare and purifies him with the Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device. The group return to Dark Land were Heart Heater talks about Nightmare and how they are conquering Lucid Adventure. Dark is eager to face the challenges ahead, saying ti will be fun. He then pulls a piece of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Lucky Coin from Chota's right eye, which will allow him to see Hardcore Leveling Warrior once again when all the pieces are collected. Rim informs them that a VVIP is coming for a meeting with Dark. Scott Yang walks and starts talking about an idol incident that happened.Season 2 Episode 5 Lucid Adventure Dark and his fellow Dark Land members are about to be debriefed on the plan and current world events in Lucid Adventure by Heart Heater, but Dark interrupts him wondering what Lu Bu and Chota are still doing there as they are not part of Dark Land. Chota eagerly signs a Dark Land contract an application form given to him by Rim whilst Lu Bu boasts that Dark Land will be his when he beats Dark eventually. Rim orders Minibert to get Lu Bu out of Quest House, but Heart Heater stops him and says that if anything goes wrong he can erase their memories. Dark then listens to Heart Heater's explanation of the current events in Lucid Adventure. Heart Heater tells them he developed a magic circle that interprets Hardcore Leveling Warrior's karma inside the shattered Lucky Coin, and the next goal is to go to the areas with the karma. Heart Heater then says that they'll have help from some former allies as Master Swordsman walks through the door, eager to help find Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 9 References Category:Character Subpages